


【搭讪组/千♀正♀】夏夜流萤

by Ariel_Gigi



Series: 【千正（性转）】那些女孩子们之间的故事 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi
Summary: ※CP: 六条千影（Rokujyo Chikage） x 纪田正美（Kida Masami）※Author: 安柒暖※性转。人物私设很多。注意避雷。※前文及设定见《恋爱预警》
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Rokujou Chikage
Series: 【千正（性转）】那些女孩子们之间的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736017
Kudos: 1





	【搭讪组/千♀正♀】夏夜流萤

**夏夜流萤**

六条千影受伤了。

出事的时候，纪田正美正坐在来良学园自己班级的教室里，咬着圆珠笔百无聊赖地听着课。

一条简讯就在这时发到了她藏在座位下悄悄把玩的手机上：

【正美小姐，方便的话请速来xx医院。】

没有署名。号码是串她从没见过的陌生数字。

愣了一愣，正美的第一反应是这大概是谁的恶作剧吧。都什么年代了还开这样的玩笑真无聊。

这么想着她正要把手机收回去，然而屏幕暗下的瞬间她又突然思索起来：可万一她真的相信了，把她骗去医院又对谁有什么好处呢？

她忍不住拿出那条信息多看了两眼，确认自己并没有遗漏什么内容，正美心下忽然有些不安起来。

难道真的有谁出事了？

可自己在这座城市里并没有什么特别亲近的人，唯二重视的帝子和杏里现在正好好坐在自己边上听着课。至于父母……那两个人从来都用不着她来担心。

另外……

她又瞟了一眼那个地名，认认真真在自己的记忆里搜寻了一回，再次确认了邮件上给出的那个医院名字她这么长时间来从没有在池袋附近听说过。

思前想后怎么都得不出答案，她终于放弃地叹了口气关掉了信息。

——算了。反正如果真出了什么事，总会有人来找她说明清楚的。

于是当她知道出事的人是六条千影的时候，时间已经到了下午放学后了。

一走出教学楼就看到穿着黑色西装的人影笔直地站立在她的学校门口，周围隐约传来路过学生小声议论的声音。虽然是吵闹的放学时间，靠近校门的一圈却安静得可怕，师生们在走过校门的时候自然而然地一致选择屏息凝神绕过那尊黑色门神，然后踏过那条线的一刻像是获得什么大赦一样飞快地跑远。校园里的气氛一时之间诡异得可怕。

将这一切收入眼中，纪田正美不知为何竟觉得这幕不能不惹人注意的画面似乎哪里有几分眼熟。

甩甩头将奇怪的念头抛在脑后，她皱了皱眉，向着大门的方向走去。

该说毫无意外地，在踏出校门的一刻，她就被那座门神拦了下来。

“正美小姐，总长出事了，希望您能跟我们去一趟医院。”

似乎没有看见她因为突如其来的惊吓下意识倒退一步的举动，对方恭谨地向她鞠了一躬，然后侧身让出旁边拉开的车门一动不动地示意她上车。

眼前的人细看有几分眼熟，纪田正美花了十几秒才反应过来对方是曾经在六条身边见过的副长真山，那么他口中的“总长”自然指的是六条千影了。

回忆了一下那个人平常一脸不正经的样子，正美实在无法想象除了蹭人豆腐被抓包当成色狼送进警局外，那个家伙还能出什么严重的状况。

然而看了看面前的人一脸严肃的模样，她觉得这个时候似乎并不适合开玩笑。

于是她沉了沉声开口：“六条千影她……怎么了？”

听见她的问话，对方皱皱眉，动了动嘴角，似乎是在斟酌着用词，但却不知是在犹豫些什么，终究没有开口。然而眉眼间又着着实实显露着几分担忧的神色。正美心里不由得一紧，当即一个跨步坐进了车里。

“不容易解释的话就路上再说吧，先带我去医院。”

汽车在道路上平稳地行驶，车内的气氛安静得有些诡异。

六条千影为什么会在医院？怎么受的伤？严重不严重？现在怎么样了？纪田正美几次想开口问些什么，却都只得到一些模棱两可的答案。

前方的司机戴着墨镜，从她上车开始就一言不发，纪田正美也看不清楚对方的模样。名叫真山的副长坐在副驾驶的位置上，表情看上去格外沉重，正美几次想搭话，看着对方的表情都觉得有些难以开口。

百无聊赖地，她望着车窗外飞逝而过的景色胡思乱想，偶然一转头，却看见方才没有仔细瞧见的副长真山黑色的西服上似乎沾染了些什么斑驳的痕迹。已经干涸的黑色斑迹和衣服的底色融在了一起，不认真注意的确难以发现。

于是她下意识地问出了声。

“真山先生也受伤了吗？”

原本还是随意靠坐在副驾驶位上的副长听见这句话，身体猛地震了震，不由自主地绷紧了身子，他慢慢转过身，表情看上去似乎有几分阴冷。

“为什么这么问？”

没有意识到自己的关心有什么问题，正美愣了一愣，下意识指了指对方衣袖上的痕迹。

“那个……是血迹吧？”

闻言，真山身体一僵，举起手臂检查了一番，表情顿时变得更加阴郁。

半晌，就在正美觉得这次大概也得不到什么回答的时候，对方突然开了口。

“啊啊，你说的没错。正美小姐真是细心呐。”

第一次得到了对方肯定的回复，正美想着是不是应该帮对方看看伤情，正要将身子凑过去一点，却不想刚一动作，一阵猛烈的晕眩感突然从脑后传来，她还没来得及反应，身体便直直地向车里前后座位间的空隙摔了下去。

“但是太过细心也不是什么好事啊，本来我们也不想这么粗鲁的。不过现在看来还是请正美小姐先睡上一阵比较好。”

模模糊糊的话语声从头顶上方传来，她却没有多余的力气去领会其中的含义。在失去意识前的最后一秒，她似乎看见驾驶座上那个戴墨镜的司机慢慢从座位下方抽出了隐藏在座下暗格里的黑色物件。

+

重新清醒过来的时候，纪田正美发现自己依然在行驶的汽车上，然而车内的布置却已经和昏迷之前的完全不同了。

慢慢从后座上撑起身，揉揉依然发疼的脑袋，她环视了一圈身处的环境，努力尝试着回想起先前发生的一切。

“正美小姐，您醒了吗。”

还没来得及重新整理完记忆，她就听见自己的名字从前排传来，大概是起身时发出的响动引起了前面人的注意。

“嗯……”

头脑中昏昏沉沉的感觉消散不去，车辆行进中不时的颠簸弄得她更加发晕，于是她想也不想地应了一声。

“这里是……？”

“是，我们还在路上。现在正要赶往总长住的医院。您如果依然不太舒服的话就继续睡一会儿吧，到了目的地我会叫醒您的。”

十分活泼的嗓音，听上去是个精力充沛的年轻人。

正美一时间还有些反应不过来。模糊的片段从脑海里闪过，她依稀记得自己跟着六条千影的副手上了车，在路上留意到对方身上的血迹，然后似乎是被谁打昏了过去……再然后……

？！

她猛地一下清醒了过来，突然一个翻身坐直了身体，紧抓着身下真皮座椅的手有些微微发颤。

似乎是被她突如其来的举动吓了一跳，前面开车的年轻人身子也跟着抖了一下，下一秒对方的视线就在后视镜里和她对上了。

“发生什么事了吗，正美小姐？”

先前完全没见过的面孔突然出现在车里，正美的顿时一愣：“你是……？”

“我是总长的私人助理木下。正美小姐，我们之前见过几次面的。”

“啊……”

在对方的提醒之下，看着那人对着后视镜露出一个灿烂无比让她放心的笑容，正美依稀有了几分印象。

“之前……发生了什么？”

揉揉太阳穴，她不明白为什么昏迷了一阵醒来，身边的人和环境就彻底变了个样。

听到她的问题，木下脸上的笑容渐渐收起，表情变得严肃了几分。

“……虽然总长大概不希望让您知道，不过……to罗丸的副长叛变了。”

“？！”超乎预想的信息让纪田正美整个人都震了一震，“叛变？！”

“啊，这么说可能不太准确……不过，副长确实是为了让千影姐把总长的位置让给她，联合外人对to罗丸出手了。”

从后视镜里看了一眼被巨大的信息量惊到不知该作何反应的纪田正美，木下想了想继续说：“总长就是为了解决这件事才受了伤。虽然先前并不是没有察觉，不过最后行动的时候还是有超出预计的部分……而且还让副长逃掉了。”

结合对方的解释将先前发生的一切在脑海里过了一遍，正美逐渐理清了整件事的原委。

“所以刚才……”

“嗯，总长手术前担心副长会因为行动失败就转而对正美小姐出手，所以让我暗中过来保护正美小姐的安全。”

这一番话对方说得理所当然，正美却一时间心里百味杂陈。

“……谢谢。”

犹豫了半晌，最终小声开口的只有几个音节。

“啊，不用谢我的，我也只是奉命行事。”木下冲着后视镜露出一个巨大的笑容，转而将视线投回路上，“不过本来总长的意思是想将您护送回家的，但您一直没醒，而我一会儿要去总长那里处理些事情，就擅作主张将您一起带来了。”

“没事……我也想去看看……千影姐。她现在怎么样了？”

一番折腾下来，到达医院的时候已经是夜里十点多了。跟她一同来的木下似乎是还有什么事情要办，刚进医院和她招呼了一声便离开了。正美在医生的指引下找到了六条千影的病房，看了眼门边“六条”的名牌，透过门上的毛玻璃隐隐约约能看见里面橙黄色的光。意识到那个人真的就在里面，她站在门口突然间觉得有些迟疑。

真的要这么进去吗？

虽然已经来了如果就这么离开反而会很奇怪……可进去的话见到那个人自己应该说些什么？

不知为何，方才在路上听说有关事情原委的零星片段时，她感觉自己心里的担忧多得快要满溢出来了，甚至在遇到堵车的一瞬间她还闪过想要抢过助理的方向盘，一脚油门踩下去飞驰到目的地尽早看到那个人状况的念头。

然而现在当她真的与六条千影只有一门之隔的时候，她却不知怎么开始有些畏缩了。

“我还没睡，进来吧。”

正当她在门口犹豫不决的时候，像是感应到了她的存在，病房里先传出了六条千影好听的女声，生生把正美吓了一跳。

这下看来是逃不了了。

悄悄在心里吐槽了一句“那个家伙难道有什么透视之类的异能力吗”，正美鼓起勇气旋开了病房的门把。

房门一打开，视线相错的两个人皆是一愣。

虽然早就听说对方伤得不轻，但亲眼见到六条千影的时候，纪田正美还是被那人病床上的模样狠狠吓了一跳。

靠坐在床上翻阅着似乎是什么时尚杂志的东西，那人听到门口的动静转过头来，左眼下方显眼地贴着一块OK绷。然而比起这种小伤，更加显眼的还是对方因为骨折被吊高的右腿。房间的顶灯并没有打开，整个病房里只有床头的一盏小灯散发着微弱的橙色光忙，照得六条千影略显苍白的面容微微带上了几丝暖意，却并不十分清晰。隔过病号服松开的衣领，正美能够看见对方胸前隐约露出的白色纱布。

看惯了千影过去一身劲装的成熟打扮，此时宽松的病号服穿在那人的身上不知怎么让正美有种格外违和的感觉。然而又像是发现了那人不为人知的新面目，难以明说的违和感里又掺杂了几分让她说不清理由的新奇和窃喜。

虽然受了这样的伤，但对方的精神看上去还算不错。尽管比平时看着多了几分虚弱，但那个人凌厉张扬的气场却是分毫不减。这让纪田正美稍稍安了心，于是随手带上门向着病床边走了过去。

“没想到是你。怎么会过来？”

见到千里之外的人突然出现在自己的病房，六条千影愣了一愣，看着对方一脸别扭地向自己走来，说不上为什么突然间心情大好。将翻到一半的杂志放在一边，她挪了挪身子让自己坐得稍微正了些，却不想她的问题着实让正美呆了一呆。

“诶？你不是知道我在外面才……”

“我以为是木下君，之前让他晚上方便就过来一趟把我批完的材料拿走。”

闻言，纪田正美顺着对方的示意偏头看去，果然看到床头的台灯旁各色的文件夹堆了一叠。

“那……不是你让我来这里看你的吗？还发了信息。”

听到这话，千影也懵了，不过她随即便反应了过来，然后轻轻地“啊”了一声。

“那些家伙……都说了不要做多余的事……”

六条千影小声地说了句什么，纪田正美没有听清。

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”千影露出和往常并无二致的笑容，看着正美的眼神里却闪着几分不怎么明显的担心，“不过这么晚过来，你今晚打算怎么办？这个时间来不及回去了吧。”

“啊……”

这才意识到这个问题，正美顿时呆住了。环视了一下周围，六条千影住的是单人病房，房间里并没有多余的床位。

“我、我可以睡沙发。”

“那多不舒服。”

看着正美一脸纠结不情愿的样子，六条千影忍不住“噗”地一声笑了，她动作有些艰难地向着床的右边移了移，调整了一个舒服的姿势，然后拍了拍左侧空出的位置向正美示意。

“来，上来吧。”

“……诶？”对方意料之外的举动让正美有些没反应过来，待理解了对方的意思，她突然一下爆红了脸，“不、可是这……”

“虽然地方有点小，不过正美这么娇小，两个人挤一挤还是能睡得下的。”

以为正美是在担忧空间的问题，六条千影补充道。

“诶？可是、你的伤……”

虽然纪田正美并不反感和女孩子同睡，可是看着六条千影连在刚才那样轻微的移动时都似乎很难受地微皱起眉头，她可不敢保证自己的睡姿不会让那个人伤势加重。

知道了对方在担心什么，六条千影的笑容更加扩大了几分。

“没关系，我不睡。”

还没明白对方那句“不睡”是什么意思，纪田正美一个不注意就被那人拽过手腕拉坐在了床上。

“你不是来看望我的吗？好歹是病人，你就满足一下我的心愿吧。”

看着那张带着几丝疲倦的面孔面对自己笑得一脸促狭，正美想气又有些气不起来，最终只能乖乖脱掉鞋子钻进了白色的被单里。

有多久没有和人靠得这样紧密了呢？

感受着那人隔着衣服传来的比自己略高的体温，纪田正美这样想到。

时值初夏，屋外的蝉鸣声渐渐开始变得清晰。大概是这件病房刚好靠近医院后方湖畔的缘故，正美偶尔能从床边的窗外看见萤火虫浅绿色的光芒一闪而过。

今晚的夜空干净得没有一丝云朵，挨着那人的肩膀数了一会儿天上散布的星星，正美隐约感到有一丝暖意逐渐在心里散开，像平静的湖面被微风轻柔地吹过，掀起阵阵微小却不容忽视的波澜。

六条千影依然在翻阅着她的那本时尚杂志，正美因为好奇也凑过去看了两眼，回过头的时候刚好撞上对方带着笑意注视着自己的目光，她顿时觉得脸上燃起阵阵燥热。

“想看？”

“不、不是……”

躲避着那人带着探究意味的目光，正美游移着视线努力想找话题转移当下的尴尬。

低下头看见那人输液后有些青紫的手背，纪田正美忽然觉得，虽然认识六条千影已经过了不久的一段时间，虽然和对方的关系看起来似乎已经到了友达以上、甚至被对方的属下直接默认了的地步，然而一直被那人主动追逐着的自己或许从来都没有好好了解过这个人。

眼前的人曾经经历过什么，为什么会走到现在这样的位置……从最初就处在被动的她似乎早已把关于六条千影的一切当成既定的事实而不加任何怀疑，却从未想过那个人或许也曾有过那些失意彷徨的时刻。

今天发生这件事的时候对方是什么样的心情？受伤的时候对方在想什么？进手术室前还在担心着自己的那个人也有为自身的安危担忧恐惧过的时候吗？

想知道……真的好想知道……

这个人所经历过的一切……

“呐，千影姐……”

意识到自己的心情，她小心翼翼地开口，慢慢抬头正视上六条千影的眼睛。

“嗯？”

“to罗丸的事……能说给我听听吗？”

带着些犹疑的话语从女孩的口中吐出。看着金色刘海下那张略显稚嫩却又倔强坚定的脸庞，六条千影愣了一愣，思绪似乎飘移了一阵，然后回过神，慢慢放下手中的杂志，以一个放松的姿势靠在身后的靠枕上，嘴角忍不住地向上勾出比平时略高的弧度。

“啊啊，好啊，但这可是个能说一整夜的故事哦？”

“嗯，愿闻其详。”

-end.


End file.
